The World As Seen by a Blue Jay
by GearSolidSnake
Summary: A quick one-shot with Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin) and Regular Show: The battle of Trost rages while a blue jay named Mordecai struggles to pull through it all.


I think taking a break from _Chronicles of the Enchiridion_ would fix my writer's block. I just need time to think. And what better way to do that than a one-shot?

This is quick one-shot, so it may seem sloppy, but I love _Attack on Titan_ to death. It is my favorite show from 2013 (besides T_he Walking Dead_).

This is loosely based off of the Battle of Trost story arc (Episodes 5-13), mainly Episodes 5. Even if you're not a fan of the series, I'd recommend it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Regular show or Attack on Titan.

Enjoy.

* * *

Over a century ago, beings that preyed on humans suddenly appeared. They were the titans. Man eating beasts that resembled humans themselves, the strength difference between humanity and our new found enemy was overwhelming.

Their massive size and power pushed humanity to the brink of extinction.

In desperation, three circular shaped walls were built to protect ourselves from the titans. Maria, Rose, and Sina; each were fifty meters tall and impossible to destroy.

Humanity was at peace.

However...

In the year 845, a colossal fifty meter titan suddenly appeared; destroying the outer wall Maria and our daily lives.

Humanity abandoned wall Maria and retreated to wall Rose. One third of the territory and one-fifth of the entire population was lost.

That was five years ago...

* * *

Panic struck the Garrison headquarters. These recruits sworn their lives to defend humanity. Most of them were not even past the age of sixteen. Many of them were cocky and viewed themselves as invincible. However, the news spread like wild fire through the enclosed section of new cadets, destroying any military order.

Titans.

They've returned.

The Garrison commander relayed the news, "The day we have feared is upon us. The Colossal titan has returned. The gate has been destroyed. As we speak, titans are entering the city. The Assault Troops have already responded! Recruit squads will bring up the rear for communications and support! You cadets have successfully graduated! I have high hopes for humanity's victory!"

On the North, South, East, and West side of every layer wall lay a large city, pertruding out from the large wall itself. These circular shaped cities acted as buffer. The city wall was broken, but not Wall Rose itself. But if humanity lost this battle, Rose would surely fall as well.

The battle for the city of Trost has begun.

On the corner of the room, an older recruit by the name of Mordecai, a tall, slender blue jay, reloaded the gas into his 3D maneuver gear. His hands were shaking. His worst fear was to be eaten by one of those things.

His lifelong friend, a raccoon named Rigby, made his way over. "You ready for some good old titan killing? I bet I'll get at least thirty!" he said in a cocky fashion.

"Rigby! Focus," Mordecai commanded. It was easy to say, but difficult to follow. His very demeanor showed complete and utter terror for what lay ahead.

"Relax, man. I'm just trying to lighten the mood"

"And I'm saying to stay alert! We can't slack off like before. This isn't training. This is real!"

Rigby shrugged it off, "Pfft, titans are just a bunch of pussies anyway."

Mordecai, now reloaded and ready, walked through the room of frightened cadets. He could see a small boy cowering in the corner muttering "no" over and over again.

He swore he could see some of the bravest recruits he knew crying their eyes out. None of them had ever even seen a titan before.

A tall, slender Robin named Margaret approached him, "Mordecai... I'm scared."

"I am too," he replied, nervously.

She hugged him tenderly, "Promise me we'll both make it out of this okay."

Mordecai blushed. If only for a moment, he hid every ounce of fear. "I promise," he replied tenderly.

"104th Regiment, we're moving out!"

* * *

Mordecai was the leader of his own small squad. His unit was made of Rigby, Thomas, a mole named Eileen, Margaret, Muscle Man, and CJ.

Mordecai tried to stand strong in front of the others. He was in charge. Their lives counted on his actions.

Stationed on the roof of a small building, he could see the smoke erupting from the gates of the wall. Mordecai could feel the fear rise inside him.

"I'm sure once we're done here, they promote us all to captains!" Rigby cheered.

Muscle Man laughed, "If anything, they'll promote you to captain of bathroom cleaning."

"Shut up!"

"I doubt they'd let someone as big as you join the Scout Regiment either," CJ teased to Muscle Man.

"Come on, Mordecai," Rigby spoke to his friend, "First to get to thirty wins. Loser has to buy the other drinks for a week."

Mordecai felt conflicted. They should be more focused. He ultimately felt his overconfidence creeping in, "You're on!"

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Thomas added in.

Margaret said, "Yeah? Don't think you two can have all the attention."

"We've been training for three years," Eileen spoke confidently, "We'll make it through this for sure."

"Hell yeah!"

"Here's to that!"

Mordecai smiled. They could do this. They could really win here and now. "Looks like you'll all be buying me drinks when this is over, huh?"he smirked.

From further away, a Garrison soldier shouted, "Support Squad twenty-three, move up to support the vanguard!"

"Alright, LET'S GO!" Mordecai cheered.

They all cheered as they ran to the edge of the low rooftop.

_Zhaiwp_

With a puff of gas, two steel cables shot out from each side of Mordecai's Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. The cables latched themselves on a far away building. The handles of his swords attached to the compressor attached at the back of his waste. With a single pull of the trigger, the two steel rods recoiled, pulling Mordecai through the air.

The hard breeze blew past Mordecai. With another trigger pull, the cables retracted completely and another burst was sent, latching onto another building.

He whizzed through the air over Trost. With each launch, he could feel himself becoming more empowered. Swinging through the evacuated streets, all his fear, his worry, left him.

Behind he could hear the rest of his squad catching up to him.

With an arcing swing, Rigby passed below Mordecai, launched through the air, then zipped onto another building. "You're too slow!" he taunted.

_"Stay focused,"_ he tried to tell himself, but the excitement of his comrades pushed him to dangerous limits.

"WAHOO!" he heard CJ exclaim as she sailed over him.

Mordecai felt himself speeding to catch up to them now. He looked to his left; Muscle Man was barely being carried along by his gear. "Ugh! Stupid thing won't go!" he screamed at his lack of speed. The gear had its own weight limits. Mordecai chuckled.

Then he looked to his right. To his horror, he saw them.

Titans.

There were dozens of the man shaped monsters near the wall of the city. At fifteen meters high, they had to be at least ten times the size of a normal human. Even at this distance they were intimidating.

Mordecai stopped as he stood upon one of the rooftops. The rest of his squad circled back and stood there with him.

They had read about them; learned about them; hell even were trained how to kill dummy versions of them. But no one had ever _seen_ them.

Mordecai clenched his palms. He could hear Thomas silently cowering. Muscle Man simply said, "No way bro..."

What was worse about the titans was their eerie smiles. It was scarred onto every one of them. Each demise was only met by a sadistic, terrifying grin. It was as if it was enjoying watching you die.

_"AAUUGH! AUGH! Someone help me!"_ cried from the distance. Just out of sight, a recruit was picked up by a titan. The boy tried squirming, too scared to put up a real resistance. The titan exchanged its blood curdling grin as it picked up the boy. Without hesitation, it dropped the cadet into his mouth. His screaming stopped.

Mordecai looked to the rest of his squad. Margaret looked back with a terrified expression.

Mordecai tried to calm himself down, "Rigby, you still up for that bet of getting thirty? I think I could get around sixty."

Rigby looked back and chuckled weakly.

Eileen tried to urge them again, "Come on. We didn't go through all that training for nothing. We're smarter than them."

The cynical CJ piped in, "Over confidence won't get us anywhere."

"Remember: the only way to kill them is the back of the neck," Mordecai instructed.

Eileen recited, "One meter long by ten centimeters wide."

"Stay alert. Let's go!"

At once, Mordecai zipped off. The squad followed suit, yet more reluctant than before.

They were getting closer to the front lines. Screams could be heard.

As the sailed between the buildings, Thomas said, "If they got this far in, then that means the first response got wiped ou-_hnf_"

Out of nowhere, a titan yanked on the cable, pulling him to the ground.

"THOMAS!" Muscle Man bolted towards the titan.

Thomas groaned as he lay on the street. Everything was in a haze. When he came to, he realized where he was.

A large smile met him. A titan sat eye to eye with the boy. Thomas backed away, screaming.

"I got you bro!" Muscle Man shouted. Just as he had practiced a million times before, his gear pulled him at a path straight behind the titan. He held his swords out, ready to strike. That dumb bastard's neck was exposed.

"_RAWRWAHR!" _Muscle Man screamed in his usual fashion.

_**SLICE**_

A clear cut tore a chunk of flesh out of the monster. It immediately collapsed to the ground. "See!" Muscle Man exclaimed, "Told you I could -AHRGH!"

He was cut short by a massive hand grabbing his torso. The sudden inertia was enough to break Muscle Man's hip. The fat man screamed in agony as he tried desperately to cut his way out of the fingers.

The wicked smile opened its jaws.

"Muscle Man!" Mordecai screamed.

Too late. The bite went straight through his torso. A splatter of blood coated the titan's face. The mangled lower half dropped to ground.

Everyone froze.

Muscle Man was..._dead..._

The titan, now satisfied with its victim, came closer to the others. As it did, several fifteen meter titans began to arrive from the other narrow streets. They were closing in, each with blood splattered bodies.

Their gait was only a slow, menacing walk. Warm, deceiving smiles adorned each face.

"Mordecai? What do we do?" Margaret asked, concerned.

Mordecai didn't hear her. He was in his own trance. He locked eyes on the vile monster that ate his friend. At once, he jumped from the roof, sailing away at uncontrollable speed toward the titan.

"HEY! Mother fucker! How dare you eat Muscle Man!" he screamed.

"Wait, Mordecai! It's too dangerous!" the others warned as they followed behind.

Mordecai was locked in a fit of anger.

The wind rushed past him, the entire environment blurring around him. He was taking every risk; everything warned not to even attempt in training. He narrowly missed a few rooftops before going into an arc low enough for sparks to emit from his gear scraping against the ground.

He flew up, swords drawn. With a furious yell, he launched himself at the foe. His cables detached.

With a sudden jerk, a separate titan swatted him out of the air.

"MORDECAI!"

The force of the hand sent him hurling backwards. Mordecai scraped violently along the rooftops. Tiles cracked and bounced in the air from the sudden force of Mordecai's body.

A trail of deep, red blood followed him. He came to a grinding halt against a chimney.

"Mordecai!" Rigby screamed after him. He turned, looping back around towards his friend.

CJ turned towards them only to be yanked out of the air. "_AGH!"_ she screamed before she was crushed between a titan's jaws.

Rigby was crying as he saw this event unfold. Margaret, Eileen, and Thomas tried to sail their way back.

A three meter titan leaped into the air, locking Thomas' leg in his mouth. His cables intertwined with the girls' as they all were dragged down on a far away street

Rigby couldn't see them. Several of the titans turned to walk towards where his comrades fell.

"Please..." Ribgy silently spoke, tears trailing down his face. He was too scared to move.

"Agh!" AGH! Someone!"

Further away, Thomas was picked up by two titans. They briefly fought over their prey. Finally, Thomas' body gave out.

Mordecai lay there, eyes fading. He was slipping between consciousness. He made out Thomas' pleas for help vaguely.

On the other hand, Rigby only watched as the goat was torn in two.

"Please stop..."

He was such a hothead. Rigby was overly confident this would be easy. They've been training for this for years. How... how had they died so quickly...?

Rigby fell to his knees on the rooftop he stood on.

Suddenly, the world felt as if it was spinning.

A titan grabbed Rigby by the back of his uniform. Rigby didn't fight. Rigby couldn't fight.

Is this it?

"Why... Why can't I fight back..." he muttered. He wasn't brave. He was a coward. His whole life was filled with slacking off and taking things for granted. This is what he amounted to.

Thomas... Cj... Muscle Man... they were better than him...

The titan rose Rigby above its mouth. He hovered, looking down into the dark void of the titan's gaping mouth.

Rigby closed it eyes.

"_RAGGHH!_"

Suddenly, the titan loosened it's grip. Rigby felt himself falling. He looked down to see the monster spurting blood out of the back its neck.

Rigby quickly caught himself and used his 3D gear to land safely on the rooftop.

"M-Mordecai?"

The blue jay, still coated in not only his blood, but the titan's as well, continued to zip above the rooftops. The avian didn't stop as he sailed straight towards the other titans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai showed no signs of stopping. His vision was still blurry and his head felt light. It was difficult to concentrate.

A titan reached for Mordecai. Without fail, Mordecai shot a cable into the titan's shoulder. Mordecai avoided its grasp, curved behind the titan, then latched another cable onto the back of its neck.

A trigger pull, a recoil of the cable, a swing of the arm, another titan to the ground.

Mordecai was still slipping in and out. "I-...I won't let them die..."

He sliced off a hand that reached for him, almost without stopping his trek.

_Zhaiwp _

The cable he launched failed to latch. Mordecai found himself sailing for the ground. He collided with a market stand below him.

With a thud, he landed on his back once more. Everything was shaking. He thought his back was broken. He couldn't feel his legs.

"Is this... All I could do...?"

"Because of me, all my friends are dead. I was too stupid. I shouldn't have acted so quickly..."

"I tried to be strong... I'm weak... We're all weak..."

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"We're not meant to be here... Margaret... I'm sorry..."

A large, fifteen meter titan made his way closer to Mordecai. It's bright grin seemed to mock _"Hello Mordecai!"_

Mordecai lay there. He sighed. "I've had a good life..."

A friendly hand lifted him from the ground. It felt comforting.

The monster opened its gaping mouth, saliva trailing down his lip to his chin. His batty eyes stared at his meal.

Mordecai closed his eyes.

What happened to Rigby? Was he eaten? Did he make it out? Was he watching this?

Mordecai did not think he would ever know.

He felt his chest rest against a set of teeth.

This would be quick.

Mordecai felt himself let out some last minute tears.

"I'm sorry..."


End file.
